Electrohydraulic valves utilizing spaced sealing surfaces associated with spaced seats are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 389,098, 2,267,515 and 2,934,090.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an electrohydraulic valve that provides a constant pressure output from a higher and variable pressure input, that is of simple structure and easily upscaled to larger flows and pressures, and which functions in an analog manner and is relatively slow so that high and low momentum is not a consideration.
In accordance with the invention, the electrohydraulic regulating valve comprises a housing, an armature slidable therein for controlling an inlet port valve, a coil surrounding the armature, an inlet port for the fluid the pressure of which is to be regulated, an outlet port to the device acted on by the regulated fluid, a valve for controlling the inlet port, the magnetic flux created when the coil is energized acting on the armature urging the armature inwardly of the housing in opposition to the inlet fluid pressure acting on the valve and armature to vary the gap between the valve and the inlet port so that the output pressure is directly a function of the coil current and resulting magnetic force acting on the armature.